


feel good

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: collection of smut drabbles





	1. rock/hero - praise

Before Hero knew what was even happening, Rockstar grabbed his erect shaft and started to lick it in slow, soft strokes. Hero quickly grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, his knuckles turning white at the force. He let out a soft groan as Rockstar swirled his tongue on the top. Rockstar's tongue felt hot and wet around him, making Hero go insane. Rockstar's gaze goes up to Hero's face, eyes lidded and clouded in pleasure as he smirks. Hero squeezes his thighs over his head, overwhelmed by the pleasure of it all.

"Ah...Rocky..." He couldn't seem to form words, already feeling himself going insane. "F-Feels good..." 

Rockstar let go for a moment, making Hero whine from the loss. "Trust me, I know."


	2. rock/hero - teased

Hero squishes his thighs together as he stares longingly at Rockstar, holding his weight on his hands and knees. His erect shaft is leaking out thick, white cum from the tip, a ring snugly fit over it. He feels a throbbing, numb pleasure go through him as he moans out in desperation, quivering. Rockstar just smirks at him, ghosting his lips over Hero's, knowing exactly what he's doing. 

"Nu uh baby, you gotta be patient." He slowly lets a finger run down Hero's bare neck, making the other shiver. "Can you do that for me? Be a good boy?" 

He moves his hand to Hero's ass, and without warning he smacks it, watching it shake. Hero lets out a choked moan as his cock leaks even more. Rockstar's hands goes back up to Hero's face and grabs his cheeks. "You're such a good boy", he whispers quietly, seduction leaking into his voice, before gently kissing Hero.


	3. rock/herb - desire

"Ah...Rocky..."

Herb couldn't let out his tiny moans as Rockstar started to grind his teeth on his neck, his lips sucking on his tender and soft skin viciously, sure to leave a mark. Rockstar had pinned his arms above his head, swirling his tongue on the pink marks on Herb's neck that will surely turn to a bruised purple. With his free hand, Rockstar went into Herb's boxers and had started to slowly stroke him. Herb felt vulnerable, his flushed cheeks and quiet sounds out there ready for Rockstar to see and hear.

The closet was cramped and small, making Herb's head go dizzy. The smell of musk was intoxicating in the cramped space, and Rockstar could only get closer and closer to him. Herb wanted to touch him, to pull his hair or to wrap his arms around his neck, but the hands holding his arms up stopped him to do so. He didn't know Rockstar could be so viciously strong when he wanted to be.

"God you're such a whore." Herb whined softly at those words, feeling Rockstar start to nibble at his ear while stroking him faster. "You like this, don't you slut?" Herb let out a loud moan as he squeezed his shaft, letting out precum. "You like being shoved in here, me all over you...I bet you want me to bend you over and fuck you until your screaming my name..."


	4. sparkvamp - in charge

Sparkling was trembling, trying to conceal the groans coming out of his mouth with his hand, his cheeks red and his eyes shut. The steaming water around him was nothing compared to Vampire's mouth, which was taking in all of his long and large cock. His head was completely dunked in the water, his long and luscious red hair floating around in the bubbly water. The scent of sweat and sex mixed in with the fruity smell of the soap. Vampire would occasionally let his head partially out of the water to breathe, and there he would stare right at Sparkling, watching his face twist into pleasure every time he bobbed his head back onto his cock. 

Sparkling's hands went to Vampire's hair and pulled him closer as he came, shots of white cum streaming into Vampire's mouth while he practically screamed out. He just smirked and swallowed all of it, before letting go of his cock with a pop. It quickly went hard again as Sparkling watched Vampire slowly take his head out of the water. His lips were swollen and pink, his face red and his eyes lidded. He went to Sparkling's face and gave him a quick peck.

"You're so cute." How Vampire could always sound stable after giving a good deepthroat, Sparkling would never know. 

Sparkling chuckled awkwardly, his voice hoarse as he tried to gain his composure. "Hm. So are you." 

Vampire grinned as he hovered his ass over Sparkling's massive, erect cock, wiggling it around, clearly avoiding the main target. Sparkling knew this was a game, and he grabbed Vampire's hair again, pulling him. "It's my turn, now, babe." Before Vampire could react, Sparkling took his hips and shoved him onto his cock. 

Vampire's eyes instantly watered and he let out a loud moan as Sparkling started to thrust up into him. The water splashed around them, becoming louder than the sounds of Vampire's ass slapping onto Sparkling's shaft. Sparkling loved how tight Vampire was around him, going faster at each thrust. Vamp was an instant mess, mouth drooling and tears dripping down his chin. Sparkling's nails dug into his hips as he continued to move him. 

"You know I'm always the one in charge here", Sparkling groaned out, his turn to now smirk. Vampire just let out a moan in response, completely defeated.


End file.
